Painful Past
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: Jo had dated David but she left him for LA. She then meets Kendall Knight. They date for 12 years, and are engaged. What happens when David shows up and expects Jo to be his.


**A/N In between writing guy loves girl I kind of want to upload a story that doesn't have smut. So here is a new story, based off of some fan videos I watched and a few episodes of TV. David is David Blaise, but in this story I am going to call him David White. There is Jendall, and James/Jo. Also David/Jo. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>David's Pov<strong>

Okay so it has been almost twelve years since I had seen my beautiful girlfriend Jo Taylor. She moved out to Los Angeles to follow her dreams. We never officially broke it off, so I guess we are still together. Or so I thought when I went to go visit her, she was making out with some guy on a chair. I needed to make sure that it was Jo before I started to accuse her. She pulled away, and the guy said, "Jo this has been the greatest twelve years of my life."

It was my Jo. I walked over, and I said, "Jo?"

Jo said, "David."

That guy she was kissing, stood up with her, and held onto her a lot. I heard Jo ask, "How have you been?"

I said, "Great, I've missed you."

Jo said, "Guess what?"

I said, "What?"

Jo said, "Kendall and I are engaged."

I said, "Oh."

Jo said, "He is so amazing."

Kendall was right there, and he then said, "She is so beautiful."

I knew she was beautiful. She was and technically still is my girlfriend. I am still in love with Jo, and this guy can't just say that he is going to get married to Jo. I said, "So I have to go now, but Jo I'll text you later."

As I walked away, Kendall said, "Jo who was that?"

Jo said, "My ex boyfriend."

I guess it is official. I glumly walked away. They went back to making out, and then I saw her move her hands, so I then went into the elevator. I was so mad. The love of my life left me for some random guy. Jo and I had promised we would be together until we both die, but I guess that was a lie. About twenty minutes later, there was a knock on my door, and Jo was on the other side. She said, "David."

I said, "Josephine."

Jo said, "Okay can we talk."

I said, "Sure."

Jo walked into the apartment with me and we sat on the couch. Jo said, "I know we promised as teens to stay together until we die, but I am kind of engaged to Kendall right now."

I said, "Jo its fine, I just want to be alone."

Jo said, "No David, I still love you, but I am in love with Kendall."

I said, "Jo you don't understand what I am going through right now."

Jo said, "I do, your girlfriend moved for twelve years, we never broke up, and you came back, she has a fiancé, and you are jealous."

I said, "Jo we were kids we made a promise when we were twelve, and we only really dated for two years, you dated Kendall for twelve, you are twenty-six, and I am twenty seven there has to be another girl out there for me."

Jo asked, "David, what's really bothering you?"

I said, "Jo I love you, but I can't keep waking up saying I have a girlfriend who is on the other side of the country, and when I do finally get to see her again, she is making out with some guy, and is engaged. You are the only girl I had ever dated."

Jo said, "David, you will always have a special place in my heart."

I said, "Jo I want to be a more than friend with you."

Jo said, "David, I am with Kendall."

I said, "Jo I don't care, I love you."

**Jo's Pov**

I was engaged to Kendall, but my old boyfriend wanted to get back together with me. I don't really know who started it, David or me, but we started to kiss like we used to, and then I went on top of him, and started to unbutton his shirt, until I was just laying on his chest, with just a bra and my lower body was still in jeans. I then pulled away, and I asked, "What did we just do, I am engaged?"

David said, "No Jo stay."

He pulled my arm back towards him, and he kissed my chest. I said, "David, stop."

David said, "Jo, I need you now."

I said, "David no, I love Kendall."

David pulled at my hips, and he stuck his hand into my pants and started to feel around. I yelled, "KENDALL!" as loud as I could, and I felt him start to go rough. Kendall was here instantly, and he pulled me away from David, and said, "Hey what the hell man!"

David said, "Hey she is mine."

Kendall said, "No she is mine, get away from her."

David said, "Hey just so you know she isn't a virgin."

Kendall said, "Yeah I know, she told me a while ago."

David said, "Yeah because I took her virginity."

Kendall said, "Please leave us alone."

Kendall dragged me out the door, and to his apartment. I hugged him, and said, "I just tried to explain how life went, and then he kissed me, then he took off clothes."

Kendall kissed my cheek and said, "I love you."

I said, "He tried to get me to break up with you, for him, but I didn't want to."

Kendall said, "Don't worry, I love you. Did you and David really have sex?"

I said, "Yeah we were twelve and he had made a bet for fifty dollars to one of his friends that he and I would have sex. He told me, and then we had sex. I regret losing my virginity to him, but I love you."

Kendall said, "Jo I don't want to be married to a girl who already lost her virginity."

I said, "Kendall."

Kendall said, "Jo I can't take something that isn't there."

I said, "Kendall I thought that you didn't care about the past, only the future and the present."

Kendall said, "Look I love you and all, but I really don't want to be with a girl who already lost her virginity."

I said, "Kendall."

Kendall said, "I'm sorry, and I love you."

I said, "Fine leave me, and take back your stupid ring."

I got up, and threw the ring at him.

I went to my apartment and I cried. I heard a knock on the door, and I just yelled, "Go away."

Kendall said, "Jo I'm sorry, please don't cry, maybe we can be just friends."

I said, "Kendall please go away."

Kendall said, "Jo I can't leave knowing that you are sad."

I said, "Kendall just please leave me alone."

I kind of just wanted to rest. I went to bed, and I decided to tweet.

JoTaylor: #SingleAndReadyToMingle

JamesDiamond: Awe JoTaylor, I will be over in a sec.

CorndogCarlos: Joey what's wrong. JoTaylor?

JoTaylor: JamesDiamond Thanks, CorndogCarlos, Kendall just broke up with me.

CorndogCarlos: JoTaylor KendallKnight13 why?

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor CorndogCarlos She was with another guy.

Kendall's recent tweets were.

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor I love you.

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor I miss you.

KendallKnight13: I can't wait to marry JoTaylor.

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor Babe I love you.

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor Thanks for a great night.

KendallKnight13: Love this girl. JoTaylor.

KendallKnight13: Love you babe. JoTaylor

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor Please come home, I miss you.

KendallKnight13: JoTaylor and I are officially engaged.

I knew he loved me, but apparently he didn't love me enough to stay with me.

James was at my door, and then he came in. He asked, "Jo why did you and Kendall break up?"

I said, "My ex-boyfriend came to LA, and he kissed me, I yelled for Kendall. Kendall came, and he brought me back to 2J, and then Kendall and I made out for a few minutes, and Kendall asked, "Did you really lose your virginity to him?" I said, yes, and then Kendall said, "I can't be married to a girl who already lost her virginity." I threw the ring at him and left."

James hugged me, and he said, "Jo Kendall wasn't the one for you."

I said, "We dated for twelve years."

He said, "That's a lot, but remember he didn't want to be with you since you had sex with another guy, before him."

I said, "I just need someone to talk to Kendall. I want to know if that was the real reason he didn't want to marry me."

James said, "Okay I will ask him."

James stayed with me the whole night to make sure I was okay. I woke up and James was right next to me. I then left my apartment after getting ready for the day. I sat on the lounger, and I saw Kendall walk into the pool area with another girl. I shed a tear, as they made out on a lounge chair. I still loved Kendall, and here he is flaunting his new girlfriend in my face. I just laid down and pretended I didn't see them. But I pulled my shades down and watched as she put her hands all over my Kendall.

The fact is now that he isn't my Kendall anymore, he is just my friend. I just waited and then Kendall walked up to me, and then he said, "Hi Jo this is my girlfriend Mercedes Griffin."

I said, "Kendall hi, Mercedes, and well I have to go now."

I grabbed my stuff and I walked away. I then walked behind some plants to see what Kendall had to say.

Kendall said, "She isn't usually like that, she is like the nicest girl I've met. I think she is just jealous that I got a new girlfriend and she hasn't found a new boyfriend again."

Mercedes said, "Kendall I don't want to talk about your exes."

Kendall said, "Fine then leave me alone."

Mercedes asked, "Are you just using me to get Jo jealous?"

Kendall said, "Is that bad?"

Mercedes said, "I will help you, since I need to start an acting career."

After about an hour, I walked back out and said, "Kendall sorry, I had to do some work."

Kendall said, "Oh okay, and Mercedes will be back, she wanted to change into a bathing suit, and get us smoothies, I will text her to ask her to get you one."

I said, "Kendall I don't want a smoothie."

Kendall said, "You know I miss you."

I said, "Please stop lying."

Mercedes walked back and Kendall kissed her hard until about a few minutes have passed. They pulled away and I said, "Okay so are we actually going to hang out or are the two of you going to make out the entire time."

Mercedes asked, "Jo did you ever touch Kendall here?"

She leaned in and touched his dick. Kendall groaned, and then he said, "Mercedes not in public."

I said, "Yes I have."

Mercedes asked, "So have you ever given him like a blow job, or a hand job."

I said, "Yes I've given him both, and please I don't like talking about my sex life with Kendall in the room."

Mercedes said, "Ken, I have to go now.'

Kendall and Mercedes kissed for another minute. I asked, "Why did you want me to be here?"

Kendall said, "I miss being with you."

I said, "No you don't you are with Mercedes."

Kendall said, "Jo, I love you."

I said, "Kendall stop, if you loved me then you would never have broken up with me."

Kendall said, "Please take the ring, I want to marry you."

I said, "No, what if I don't want to marry you."

Kendall asked, "Jo, why?"

I said, "Kendall, we broke up. You didn't want to marry me anymore."

Kendall said, "I want to marry you now."

I said, "Maybe we can just be boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't want to marry you yet."

Kendall said, "I'll take the offer."

I said, "So what do you want to do?"

Kendall said, "Make out."

I walked up to him, and I kissed him for a few minutes. Kendall kissed me back hard until I pulled away. I was still holding onto his shirt. Kendall asked, "Babe what's wrong?"

I said, "I don't feel right about this."

Kendall asked, "Why? Aren't we back together?"

I said, "Yeah we are together again, but I feel bad for Mercedes."

Kendall said, "I hired her to make you jealous, so you would get back with me."

I said, "Oh."

Kendall kissed my forehead, and then he said, "I love you, and only you."

I said, "I'll see you later, I got to go. I love you too."

Kendall said, "Go where?"

I said, "I have to get to Camille."

He kissed me goodbye, and he hugged me goodbye.

James walked up to Kendall, and then they started to talk. I went to see Camille, and then I talked to her for an hour about Kendall, but then I stared to talk about David. I said, "David and I used to be a couple that only gropes. David and I had had sex about ten times before I left. Kendall thinks we only had it once. I know it was wrong of me, but I cannot tell him, because Kendall will freak.

**A/N Here is Chapter 1. Enjoy this, and review. **


End file.
